Dusk
by AbandonedPhilosophy
Summary: With Clove crowned as the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, President Snow couldn't be any happier. Now the 75th Annual Hunger Games have arrived, and the 24 tributes will experience nothing like they have ever experienced before. Witness betrayal, murder, love, and sorrow as each tribute fights to survive in Snow's game-for this is a Quarter Quell you won't want to forget...


**The Quarter Quell Announcement**

* * *

"We have two _very_ special announcements for you tonight," President Snow's voice boomed with excitement as he looked out across the nation of Panem and the people it contained-who were all waiting anxiously for the president to announce this year's Quarter Quell twist. Fear was a common factor that played on this very night. The Hunger Games was already just a silly game show to most in the capitol, but the Quarter Quells transformed it into an even bigger game show than it already was prior.

"I know most of you are _eagerly _waiting for me to announce the twist in the games this year," he started with a smile. "Please be patient, for we will get into that in a moment. First, I have a very special surprise for all of you today.

"A very special surprise indeed." There was a pause, as everyone waited for the president to reveal what all of the fuss was about. "She's independent, she's notorious, she's fierce. Everyone, I want you all too please welcome last year's winner, from District Two; Clove Greenferd!" It only took a split second for the crowd to register what had just been said by the president, because after a brief moment their deafening cheers could be heard throughout every television set in Panem. Clove took the stage, shaking the president's hand out of respect, and smiling and waving at all of the fan-crazed capitol residents.

"Now, now," the President said, putting his hands up and gesturing towards the crowd to lower the voices, though everyone knew that it was more of an order than anything else. After all, everything that the President wanted was his to take, and every command that the President wanted to be listened to was listened to without question.

"She didn't make the trip all the way to the capitol without a reason. Clove has a very special announcement she wants to share with all of us, and I thought it only fitting to allow her to do so on this very stage, right before we announce the Quell's twist! What do you all think?" The crowd, once more, gave a deafening sound of approval, though this one was much more shirt-lived. "Well, Clove? You have everyone's attention."

"Thank you President Snow, it really is quite an honor," Clove smiled, before stopping to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. "Now, I just wanted to tell you all that…" Once again, the girl paused, a small smile escaping her lips. "Well, I'm engaged!"

More deafening cheers. The crowd was absolutely hysterical. To most around Panem, it might seem so pointless to have this be such a big deal; the only thing notable about it was that she was merely 17 years old, and it would be odd for her to get married this early. Nevertheless, Clove was a victor, and by being one she was given special attention just like the lot of them. That would last until the day she died.

"Wonderful news, Clove," The President smirked with satisfaction, his voice remaining monotone as he pat her on the back, his eyes remaining focused on the camera.

"I would like to hope so, Mr. President! I really am excited, and—well, I'm just so happy to get to share it with everyone!" She responded in a jittery voice, looking up at the old man as he stood properly beside her.

"Yes, well, I know you're heading over to Caesar Flickerman for an interview on that very topic tomorrow night, so I'm sure those all across Panem can't wait to hear all of the details regarding your engagement."

"I am, sir, I can't wait until the interview! More importantly, I can't wait to reveal the whole story, because boy is it an interesting one!"

"I'm sure Panem can't wait either! Give Clove a hand, everyone," the President gestured for Clove to return from the way she came as the audience boomed with excitement all around them, the smirk still plastered on Snow's face as he coughed lightly into a handkerchief clutched in his right hand, before returning to face the audience. "We will return with the Quell Twist right after the break," and with that; more cheers, and then the president was gone.

Moments later, when the President returned after a notoriously long commercial break, the stage had changed drastically. The lights were dim, and the few lights that were still active were fixated on the President, who was standing behind what appeared to be a podium with a single wooden box that lay atop of it.

"Welcome back." He said, changing the angle of his head from the camera to the audience occasionally. "It is time," the President continued in a dramatic voice. "It is time to announce this year's Quell Twist." The crowd was in silence, and everyone all across Panem was leaning on the edge of their seats as the President slowly lifted the top of the box, pulling out an envelope before gently tearing it open. The whole ordeal seemed to take forever.

What he pulled out of the actual envelope was a small sheet of paper, and the President paused for a moment, reading the note himself as if he had never received the opportunity to do so before. Capitol residents beamed excitedly around their television sets, boys and girls around the districts chewed on their fingernails as their anxiety rose, mothers held their children as tightly as they could, as if it would protect them from the fate their young ones could very possibly receive in the next few months. However, none of them were truly prepared for what the president was about to say. Finnally, after what seemed like an eternity, the President began to speak out in a fiery expression.

"To remind the districts that even those closest to you will betray you to the capitol, in the 75th annual Hunger Games, the boy and girl reaped from each individual district will select a volunteer to go into the arena, with or without their consent, taking the reaped individuals place in the Hunger Games."

* * *

**AN:** This is **NOT a SYOT**, due to my lack of experience with Hunger Games fanfiction. **However**, I will take character **suggestions**, and if I like it, I may implement it and give you credit. For the most part however, this isn't a SYOT.


End file.
